


He never wanted to be a hero

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [54]
Category: Patriots day
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: One day has changed Tommy's life forever





	He never wanted to be a hero

Gasping for air Tommy startled out of his sleep; he needed a moment to realize, that he was at home, laying in his bed and that the cries and the booming in his head were just the aftermaths of a further nightmare.

The marathon and everything that had happened on April 15, a day which had started with laughter and fun and triumph, were already four months ago. Finally, Boston started to shake off the shock and moved on. 

Back to normality. Not for him, though. The horror he had seen would follow him for the rest of his life.


End file.
